


Bad Timing

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Bolin, Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asami is not amused, Blow Jobs, Bolin needs to knock, F/F, F/M, Korra is embarrassed, M/M, Mako is pissed, Multi, Omega Mako, Smut, Vaginal Sex, but I’m ok with it, i already had an existential crisis about writing smut so I’m all good now, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Bolin catches Mako in the act.He really needs to learn to knock.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unspeakablemikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspeakablemikey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Picked Up and Dropped Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016742) by [DaFishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi). 



> This was kinda funny, ngl.

Mako whimpers as Asami pins him to the wall and starts sucking hickeys into his neck.

“Fuck,” Mako whined as Asami but down rather harshly over her mating bite.

“So pretty like this for me,” Asami mumbles, quickly tearing off Mako’s clothes.

“What’s this?” a voice says from the doorway.

Asami gives one look to Korra before continuing to leave several hickey’s across the expanse of Mako’s throat.

“Well, now I feel left out,” Korra remarks, starting to take off her clothes.

Asami quickly sheds her clothes as well and carries Mako to the bed.

Mako lets out an ‘eep’ before wrapping his legs around Asami’s waist to keep him upright.

“Relax, you won’t fall,” Asami says, rolling her eyes. 

“Well, don’t keep me waiting,” Korra says, laying on the bed seductively.

Asami drops Mako into Korra’s awaiting arms.

“So fucking pretty,” Korra mutterers, flipping them so that Korra was on top or Mako.

Mako flushes and pulls Korra down to him to kiss her.

Korra hums into the kiss as Asami presses open mouthed kisses to the inside of Mako’s thighs.

Korra starts to straddle Mako’s face as Asami slips three fingers into Mako’s pussy with ease.

Mako’s whimper is muffled as his mouth is filled with Korra’s cock.

Asami starts fucking Mako for earnest with her fingers.

“Suck, darling. I know you can,” Korra coos.

Asami snickers as she takes her fingers out of Mako to line up with him.

Mako’s hips twists up uselessly as Asami starts fucking into him.

“You like this, don’t you, pretty thing?” Asami hisses, thrusting harder into Mako.

“Hey, guys, I have-SPIRITS, WARN A GUY!” a voice yells from the doorway.

“Bolin, knock!” Korra shrieks, grabbing the blanket to cover the three of them.

Bolin staggers out of the room.

Korra looks slightly irritated while Asami looks furious.

“That was my brother,” Mako whispers. “THAT WAS MY BROTHER, BOLIN, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

Mako hastily throws on some clothes to go and chase Bolin.

Korra sighs. “Let’s go before Mako kills Bolin.”

“I’m tempted to let him,” Asami grumbled.

Korra chuckles.

“MAKO, STOP OR I WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE BEAUTIFUL BOLIN BABIES!”

“SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME, I FUCKING DARE YOU!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
